


Happenstances

by Jagfan28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagfan28/pseuds/Jagfan28
Summary: Have you ever thought to yourself something along the lines of “You know what I haven’t seen in a while? Hummers.” And then all of a sudden, you see Hummers all over the place?Well, that’s what happens when you meet your soulmate for the first time. No matter where you go, you see them and it doesn’t stop until you properly ask them out.And that’s what happened to Lena Luthor when she met the love of her life.





	Happenstances

Have you ever thought to yourself something along the lines of “You know what I haven’t seen in a while? Hummers.” And then all of a sudden, you see Hummers all over the place? Maybe you think about a movie you hadn’t seen in a while, but then later that night it just so happens to be playing on TBS?

Well, that’s what happens when you meet your soulmate for the first time. No matter where you go, you see them and it doesn’t stop until you properly ask them out.

And that’s what happened to Lena Luthor when she met the love of her life.

__________________________________________________

It’s a late autumn day in National City. The sky is gray and overcast and the air is just a little misty, but rain isn’t expected. The temperature is cool, with just a little bit of a nip in the air. Lena’s assistant, Jess, knocks on her office door. 

She pokes her head in and asks, “Miss Luthor, would you like me to order your lunch now?”

Lena, looking down at piles of paperwork, looks up and smiles, “You know what Jess, I think I’ll get it myself today. I could use the fresh air.”

Jess nods and backs out of the office.

Lena takes off the reading glasses she’s wearing and rubs her eyes. She picks up her purse from behind her desk and walks over to the coat rack by the door. She removes a scarf, which she wraps around her neck, and a coat, which she tugs over her shoulders, and buttons up.

She pulls out her cell phone and types as she opens her office door. She walks to the elevator, still on her phone. She presses the button for the lobby and rides the elevator all the way down, still on her phone. She exits the elevator, and the lobby and walks down the sidewalk, all while on her phone. 

After a nice ten minute walk, she nears her intended destination, Noonan’s. It’s a café that has a pretty vast menu, so they don’t just serve coffee and pastries. She walks up to the entrance, grabbing the sleek metal handle of the front glass door. She’s still on her phone. When she steps into the building, she runs straight into someone exiting the establishment, spilling coffee all over the both of them. 

Lena looks down at her coat and the floor, noticing all of the spilt mocha latte, her mouth agape. She looks up to see the other victim and her eyes go wide. She stares straight into the fiercest blue eyes she’s ever seen, dumbfounded.

“Oh my Rao, I am so sorry!” The blonde haired girl says to Lena. “I’ll get some napkins, wait right there!”

The blonde runs off to the front counter, grabbing a nice handful. Lena looks back down, seeing the now crushed paper cup, lying on the floor. She picks it up and reads, ‘Kara,’ written on the side, before throwing it in the trash can next to the door.

Kara hurries back over to Lena and starts patting her down with the napkins.

“Again, I am SO sorry! You just came out of nowhere!” Kara explains.

Lena grabs some of the napkins Kara is holding and starts wiping herself off.

“It’s OK, Kara, it’s my fault entirely. I should’ve been watching where I was going instead of looking down at my phone. I mean, what am I? A teenage girl?” Lena replies, laughing.

Kara smiles, but her brow furrows, as she, in turn, wipes herself down, as well, “How did you know my name?”

Lena looks up at her confused, “I read it off your cup before I threw it away. My name is Lena, by the way!”

Kara nods, “Ah, that explains it… Uh, well anyway, let’s just say it was on both of us. I was in a hurry to get back to work!”

They finish wiping themselves off and look at each other.

“So, no time to let me buy you another one then?” Lena asks.

“Unfortunately, no, but thanks for the offer!” Kara smiles, her eyes crinkling. She places her hand under Lena’s elbow. “Have a nice day, Lena!” Kara says, leaving the restaurant.

Lena watches her go, with a slight frown, before getting in line.

When she finally gets up to the cashier, she stares at the menu. She notices that one of items is a ‘Karamel Macchiato,’ but ignores it, thinking it’s just a quirky way the café spells it.

She places an order for a Greek salad and a bottle of water, before receiving her food, paying, and leaving.

__________________________________________________

Lena exits the eatery, walking back to L-Corp, this time without looking at her phone. She watches her surroundings, taking the extra effort to watch where she’s going. It’s sort of the old, ‘trick me once, shame on you, trick me twice, shame on me,’ kind of thinking.

Now, only a couple blocks away from her destination, Lena catches a whiff of something meaty and smoky. She’s never smelled it before, either not having noticed it or not caring to notice it. She is a vegetarian after all. However, when she finally walks past the source, she sees the name ‘Karam’s Kebabs,’ on an awning, hanging over the sidewalk. Her brows furrow, but she shrugs, paying no mind to the coincidental name of the establishment.

She hurries back to the office, attempting not to take too much time on her lunch break.

__________________________________________________

Lena sits at her desk, eating her salad and still rifling through paperwork. A knock sounds at the door and it opens to reveal L-Corp CFO Samantha ‘Sam’ Arias, a tall, thin brunette with a thousand-watt smile, wearing a Navy blue pantsuit.

Lena looks up at her, eye brow quirked, “I know that look, Arias. What do you want?”

“Well, I’d like you to look at maybe donating to a new charity that I think will make difference in this world…” Sam replies.

Lena looks back down at the papers on her desk, while concurrently taking a bite of her salad off her fork.

“And?..” Lena asks.

“A-a-aah, first the charity.” Sam answers.

“OK, what is it?” Lena questions, while leaning back in her seat.

Sam hands her a contract that Lena only has to sign to approve the donation.

A look of shock runs across Lena’s face, “You want me to donate to K.A.R.A.? What the hell is K.A.R.A.?!”

“The Kenyan-American Ranchers Association; they provide food and water to families in Kenya.” Sam explains.

Lena still looks taken aback, which Sam notices.

“You OK? This isn’t usually something that astounds you.” Sam notes.

“Uh, yeah, I just, uh, didn’t even know there was a large group of Kenyan-American ranchers out there.” Lena lies, with a shake of her head.

Lena signs the paper, “All right, now, what else did you want?”

“Well, you know my girlfriend Alex?” Sam starts.

Lena quirks an eyebrow, nodding, “Yeah?”

“She wanted to invite you over for our game night tomorrow night!” Sam states.

Lena sighs, “I don’t know, I don’t really feel like socializing.”

“There’ll be wine!” Sam teases with a sing-songy voice. “And a cute, single girl who just so happens to be Alex’s sister!”

“Fine,” Lena replies, rolling her eyes.

“Yay!” Sam cheers. “It’s gonna be at Alex’s sister’s place, I’ll text you the address!”

__________________________________________________

That night, after finishing tons of paperwork that left her in the office until 10pm, Lena finally rests on the nice leather couch in her apartment. She turns on the TV, switching over to the local news.

A city councilwoman stands in front of a few microphones being held by various members of the local media. She’s talking about a local city ordinance or something, Lena doesn’t really know or care. Lena’s mind keeps wandering to Kara and how twice, after literally running into her, she’s seen her name. She also can’t seem to get her perfect face out of her head; with those beautiful blue eyes and the way they crinkled when she smiled and those luscious lips and that soft blonde hair. It’s as if Kara was literally standing right in front of her, that’s how vivid this image is coming across. 

The sound of a text message snaps Lena out of her daze. It was just Sam texting her the address.

However, after reading the message, Lena goes back to focusing on the television screen. And that’s when she realizes the picture of Kara wasn’t in her head. Kara is actually on the TV standing behind the councilwoman, with her phone out, recording every word she’s saying.

Lena’s jaw drops. She stands up, turns the TV off, and walks to her bedroom. 

“Pull yourself together, Lena!” She mutters to herself. “It’s just a coincidence. That’s it. That’s all.”

She collapses onto her bed.

“This can’t be real. This can’t be happening. What the hell are the odds?” She asks no one.

__________________________________________________

After sleeping and waking up, Lena gets out of bed and starts her morning routine: breakfast, shower, teeth, hair, make-up, and finally clothes. 

Luckily for Lena she only lives about fifteen minutes from work (when walking). Her apartment is a penthouse in the middle of downtown National City. With that being said, in hopes of clearing her head of yesterday’s happenstances.

The doorman opens the front door of her apartment building and she takes off down the sidewalk, having thanked him before leaving.

About halfway there, Lena crosses the street. However, a car comes barreling down the road. The driver, like any sane human being, sees a yellow light and tries to beat it before it turns red. Lena doesn’t notice the car until it honks, but by then it’s too late. She closes her eyes, expecting to be dead in a matter of seconds.

But she’s not. She’s floating. She looks around in a state of panic, trying to wrap her head around what’s happening.

“Whoa, whoa, calm down,” a friendly female voice says to her.

Lena looks up into the face of none other than Supergirl, who smiles down at her.

“Su-Supergirl? Wh-What just happened?” Lena asks, bewildered.

Supergirl lands on the sidewalk, helping Lena get her footing before backing away.

“You were almost hit by a car. I saved your life!” Supergirl explains.

Lena squints and stares at the hero, attempting to take in the face in front of her.

She’s suddenly struck with realization, her eyes widen, mouth agape. Lena stammers, “N-n-no, n-not again!”

And before Supergirl knows it, Lena hurries down the sidewalk.

__________________________________________________

Lena rushes through the shared lobby of the top floor of L-Corp, where Sam is talking to Jess. Lena enters her office and slams the door shut. Lena’s hurried pace confuses Sam, who looks to Jess for an explanation, but she just shrugs her shoulders.

Sam sighs, “I’ll check on her.”

Sam walks to the door, knocking before entering.

“Lena, sweetie, what’s up?” Sam questions, sweetly.

Lena sits at her desk with her head in her hands; elbows resting on the desk.

She exhales, “Yesterday, I met this really pretty girl at Noonan’s and I sort of had a massive insta-crush on her. But then after we parted ways, I saw her name and her face a few different times throughout the day. And just now, I was saved by Supergirl and she had the girl’s face. I’m freakin’ out here, Sam!”

“Oookay. Well, that doesn’t sound so bad. I mean you did say she was pretty!” Sam jokes.

“This is serious, Sam. I don’t know what’s going on!” Lena nearly yells.

Sam sighs, “Maybe you’re just stressed and your mind is playing tricks on you? It’s a good thing there’ll be plenty of alcohol tonight!”

Lena scowls at her, “Leave me alone, Sam.”

Sam puts her hands up defensively, “All right, all right, but seriously, when you say pretty?”

Lena shouts, “Get out!”

Sam laughs, exiting quickly.

__________________________________________________

Later that night, Lena knocks on the door of an apartment she’s never been to before. She can hear people laughing on the other side while she waits. That at least helps her calm down a little knowing people are already having a good time. Sam’s laughing didn’t relax her earlier, because it was directed at her.

Suddenly, the door opens and Alex greets her.

“Hey Lena, come on in!” Alex says, smiling.

“Thanks, Alex!” Lena smiles back.

“Here Lena, let me give you a rundown of tonight’s competition.” Alex exclaims, “Everyone, this is Lena, Lena, this is Jimmy, Winn, Sam, of course, and finally, our host, my sister, Kara!”

Lena’s eyes go wide and she shouts, “Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me!” 

Alex looks at Lena confused, “What?”

Lena forces a smile on her face, “Oh, nothing. Kara, can I speak to you in another room please?”

“Uh, sure!” Kara replies, smiling and getting up off the couch.

The two walk into Kara’s bedroom, closing the door behind them.

“You’ve been experiencing it too, then?” Kara asks.

“If you mean seeing you or your name all over the place, then yes... Which, speaking of which, I really hope you’re a reporter.” Lena replies.

Kara nods, “Don’t worry, I am a reporter. I’m guessing you saw me at the city councilwoman’s press conference?

Lena nods, “So, where’d you see me?”

Kara explains, “Well, me being a reporter and you being Lena Luthor, I saw you in the news. However, then I’d see your name in places it wasn’t before and that caught my attention. And this morning, I saved you from getting hit by that car and for a second there I thought people were starting to turn into you!”

Kara’s eyes go wide.

Lena looks at Kara, “What did you just say?”

Kara stutters, “Uhh… that I saw you on TV and then your name was in places where it wasn’t before?”

“No after that,” Lena replies, brow furrowed.

Kara smiles, “I didn’t say anything after that. You must be hearing things.”

Lena quirks an eyebrow, doubting what Kara said.

Kara groans in frustration, “I said I saved you. I, uh, I’m Supergirl.”

Lena snorts, “Oh, thank God. I literally thought the same people were turning into you, too. That’s why I took off the way I did.”

"That's what you took from that? Not the fact that I'm Supergirl?" Kara asks, incredulously.

Lena shrugs, "That is surprising, but I'm just relieved that I wasn't seeing things!"

“Huh, well anyway, after the way you stared me down, I was about a half a second away from flying out of there myself.” Kara replies, laughing a little.

“So, we both experienced the same things. What do you think it means?” Lena asks.

“Maybe the universe is trying to tell us something?” Kara guesses.

Lena chuckles, “Like what?”

“Like, maybe I should have gotten your phone number?” Kara says.

Lena looks at her and smiles, shyly, “Yeah, let’s go with that. Give me your phone!”

Kara smiles wide, pulling her phone out of her back pants pocket and handing it over.

“So, Danvers I’m assuming?” Lena asks.

“Yep!” Kara responds.

Lena texts herself with Kara’s phone and hands it back to her.

Lena smiles, “Well, Ms. Danvers, how about I buy you that coffee now?”

Kara returns the smile, “It’s a date!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
